Suited For The Role
by Graceful Amethyst
Summary: After drifting apart from Beck, Jade is lacking a suitable understudy for him.  She finds it in the most unexpectedly expected place. Cat/Jade. Cade. Jat.  Awesomeness. Whatever you want to call it.
1. Butterflies

_**Disclaimer**__: Suffice it to say, Victorious wouldn't be on Nickelodeon if it were mine. So, no, I do not own it. Unless Dan Schneider wants to cross over to the NC-17 border, then, I would gladly help..._

* * *

><p><strong>Butterflies<strong>

* * *

><p>Jade was an actress. She was a director, a producer, an entertainer. Her life was a play and she was the lead. Items were props, people were characters. Everyone fit a role predetermined by Jade; she produced the show, directed it, then acted in it. It was simple - at least, to her - and it was easier to look at life through performing goggles than to fully acknowledge what was going on as something unbearably real. Jade was not very keen on emotions and feelings, you see. Sometimes, cuts had to be made, changes were imminent and the plot-line ever evolving.<p>

So when, in a sudden change of events, her two-year relationship with Beck had dissolved a couple of months ago, there was no going over to Tori's house, crying her eyes out and begging her to get her back together with him. There were no tears on her part, nor Beck's, because they both knew the story had changed, and there was no way to untangle this unexpected (yet almost expected) plot-twist. A long, quiet talk, tinged with melancholy and small smiles full of nostalgia, a tight hug later and they were off.

_'Don't ever go away.'_

_'I won't.'_

_'I'll always be here, too.'_

_'You better.'_

_Beck and Jade_ was no more. Just Jade, just Beck. Still very close friends, nonetheless, but no more and no less. Jade could say she should have been sadder at that new development - or, rather, dissolution -, but she actually cared enough about Beck to admit that they weren't working like they used to. And she actually cared enough about herself to know that she wasn't as happy as she had once been. She used to feel butterflies for Beck. Whenever she used to hang out at Beck's RV, sneaking away from her house late at night (not that her father ever noticed or cared), whenever they'd spend a Friday night watching movies, discussing music or just making out. The butterflies were there. But then, the little fluttering butterflies became ill and disease-ridden. The cheerful fluttering became slow and weaker with each passing day. Until, one by one, they all crashed and died. The effort to revive them had been made, Jade liked butterflies, but once she saw Beck's butterflies die, too, Jade knew the time to make decisions was nigh.

On her part, everything was quiet as she maintained a healthy distance. She rarely spoke, even less than before, and when she did, she lacked the usual cynical and sarcastic attitude that always accompanied her remarks. Beck had kept to himself just as much; demeanor calm, cool and collected as always, if only a bit dimmed. Thankfully, everyone in their group of friends had been respectful enough to not bring up the topic, feeling the almost palpable tension, though they talked amongst themselves and wondered.

_'Why is Beck over there and Jade over there?'_

_'Why aren't they holding hands?'_

_'Why is Jade sitting so far away?'_

After a couple of weeks, everything was seemingly normal again. People were less cautious around them, their eyes not quite as full of pity, and Jade, after overcoming the initial bouts of regret, was back to sitting at their table, that feeling of slight awkwardness gone. There was no going back this time, and she was fine with that. It felt like a breath of fresh air, one badly needed, before moving forward once more. She was ready to laugh again, to take verbal jabs at anyone and everyone, to make fun of Tori and annoy her (her reactions made it just oh-so worth it and fun). The show must go on, after all.

Now, with things completely back to normal, Jade could get her show in motion again. She had yet to figure out how her character would adapt to the new twists and turns on her story, but she worried very little about that. That was her specialty. She was an actress. She was Jade West.

However, no matter how sure she was about her ability to move on, it did bring forth an interesting issue. With Beck gone, who was going to take his place? Beck's role was probably one of the most significant in the play, and now it was empty. Lead characters needed their supporting characters, no matter what. Jade had lost hers and found herself lacking an understudy for Beck.

And now, quite some time after her break-up, this was Jade's biggest inquiry.

* * *

><p>Jade set the tray on the group's usual table, took her usual spot and looked down at her food with the usual disdain, a nasty scowl marring her features. For some reason, school wasn't feeling quite as interesting as it usually did. Her burrito, sitting by its lonesome on her tray, was looking specially unappealing. A finger poked at the soft package of corn tortilla deliciousness, apparently hoping for something to happen. Nothing happened. The frustrated groan threatening to spill from her was getting harder and harder to hold back, a nagging voice mumbling nonsensical things inside her head.<p>

_Role. Understudy. The show must go on._

"What's got her undies on a bunch?" Tori asked the other people at the table as she settled down, motioning with her head over to where Jade was sitting. The very familiar voice snapped her from her musings, almost making Jade smile. Almost. Tori was always a good distraction, she had to admit. Her head turned towards the Vega girl, expression completely neutral even as she spoke.

"Your face."

"_Well_," Tori scoffed indignantly, leaning over the table and closer to Jade, eyes narrowing, "at least my face doesn't look like I ate something sour! You... you sourpuss! Hmph."

This time, Jade didn't really fight the satisfied smirk that curled her lips, watching Tori proceed to give her the cold shoulder, turning away from her and engaging in a lighthearted conversation with Andre, Robbie and Beck, Rex talking and flailing animatedly as he joined in on the conversation. Grabbing the burrito from the tray, Jade took a bite of it, reveling on her victory. It was short-lived, however, because her mind started taking a turn towards places she didn't want it to turn to, again. It effectively dampened her mood once more, though no one really noticed, their cheerful talking going full-swing. Jade was just being Jade. She idly wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing, the fact that her uncertainty could be put off as her just being grumpy as usual and not because she wasn't actually feeling a lot like herself lately. Well, she did, but there was something else. Or, rather, there was something missing.

_Understudy_.

Jade buried her face in her hands and groaned this time. Yes, Jade could admit the fact that, regardless of her cold and mean demeanor, she was simply not used to being alone. Well, she was used to it, but she didn't want to be alone anymore. Her father all but abandoned her, which was the reason as to why she used to be so clingy around Beck. She appreciated her privacy, sometimes, but she preferred having company, or, at the very least, feeling someone present. Just there. With her.

Once more, something pulled her out of her reverie, this time a little poke on her side. Jade turned to Cat, who, now that she thought about it, had been particularly quiet. The girl brushed her bright red hair away from her face and smiled mischievously at Jade, taking out a small pink notebook and a pink pen from her bag. Jade simply cocked an eyebrow at Cat as she started scribbling down something, curious as to what it was.

Strangely enough, Cat had been Jade's number one source of support since her break-up with Beck. Their relationship had always been odd, always about what lay beneath the surface. Within school, they seemed no more than two people who simply had friends in common when, in reality, Cat was Jade's closest friend. Even closer than Beck. Her best friend, even. And, even though, Jade was less than a stellar best friend, she actually tried for Cat. Any comments directed at Cat would lack the edge that would normally cut others, her voice teasing rather than hurtful. Jade was almost gentle with Cat. She always wondered why, though, why she could tolerate Cat when she'd probably hate any other Cat-like person with a burning passion. Maybe it was because Cat was Cat. Jade didn't know, but she was strangely satisfied with that theory.

_To: Cat_

_Beck and I broke up. For real this time._

Jade had waited for a reply to her text message back then and never got it. Fifteen minutes later, however, her doorbell was ringing, and Jade opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of Cat standing there in pink pyjamas, little arms trying to carry all sorts of candy (she had noted the coffee caramel candy, something Cat brought possibly just because Jade enjoyed them), and some Disney movies (Jade hated them). At that moment, Jade was, for the first time, completely grateful to have a friend like Cat. No, to have Cat as her friend. Because, even though, she'd never admit it, it was nice having someone who could make her see the lighter side of life, and pull her away from her own, sometimes self-imposed, darkness.

The noise of paper being torn made Jade turn to Cat once more, and she looked curiously at Cat's hands as they folded the already small paper into a tiny square. The mysterious tiny square of paper was then slid over to Jade's hand, where it was resting on the table, the small smile on Cat's lips twitching with barely contained excitement.

Jade picked up the small square and proceeded to unfold it, face looking as unreadable as ever. Once unfolded, she could finally see Cat's round and impossibly girly cursive.

_My hair is red._

_Your hair is blue._

_This food is icky,_

_let's go to the zoo._

The short poem was then followed by a smiley face, a heart and a funny-looking doodle of a giraffe. Or, maybe it was a hippo, Jade couldn't really tell. Nonetheless, she was trying very hard not to smile at Cat's small gesture. Deep down, she was also happy that Cat did notice something was wrong with her, and that she knew her enough to know that Jade wasn't feeling up to school right about now.

Fishing a pen from her pocket, Jade wrote down on the pink paper. _Movies. Zoo this weekend. _And passed the note just as Cat had done, watching the expressions shift on her pretty face. Excitement. Disappointment. Suspicion.

Before Cat looked at her and mouthed, "Promise?", to which Jade replied with a nod. Then, her face was full of excitement again.

"Hey, what's that on your hand, Cat?" Tori, being curious as always, leaned over Cat's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the little pink note. Before she could do that, Jade rose stood up abruptly, grabbing Cat's wrist and pulling her along towards the parking lot.

"Well, they say the hardest part of business is minding your own!" Jade quipped in that ridiculously high and mocking voice she liked to tease Tori with.

"I don't talk like that! Do I really, really talk like that?"

Jade waved at the exasperated Tori, not even bothering to look back, and pulled a giggling Cat, who was waving much more animatedly at their friends, with her.

Cat finally matched her pace as they neared Jade's black truck, giggling and jabbing a finger at Jade's belly, something she was steadily getting used to. "That was mean, Jade," she reprimanded, managing to sound almost serious if it weren't for the cheeky grin threatening to split her face in two.

"Yeah, I know." Jade winked at her, chuckling when Cat simply shook her head and giggled, turning to look at Jade, eyes almost sparkling with joy. And there it was.

_Click_.

Something made Jade stop walking altogether, the small smile that had previously adorned her face now gone, only to be replaced with a look of surprise. The metaphorical cogs in her head turned restlessly, and, like the tumbles in a lock, everything suddenly snapped into place. The hand that had been holding Cat's wrist before fell limply to her side as realization struck, keeping her grounded in place. A small, warm hand reached out for her hand, fingers lacing with hers, and Cat leaned in close to Jade, looking worried at her friend's odd behaviour.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Cat's earnest eyes allowed her to break free from the slight shock brought forth by her recent revelation. Jade released the breath she didn't know she was holding and gave a slow nod, finally coming to her senses.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm okay," she replied, wondering if she sounded as out of breath as she felt right now. Unsure chocolate brown eyes stared deep into hers, looking for any sign that she should take Jade to the school nurse instead. Jade smiled somewhat reassuringly, as best as she could, at Cat and the redhead seemed to be satisfied with that, for now. With a small smile and, "Well, don't just stand there!", Cat was pulling her now towards the truck. And everything was okay again.

Jade pressed a hand to her belly, however, and tried to suppress the fluttering of a lone butterfly within it. The mumbling voice that had previously been bothering her spoke once more, this time loud and clear, as if it wasn't quite as shocked as Jade had been.

_Auditions start as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _I've always wanted to write one of these notes._

_Now, I hope that didn't feel as stiff and awkward as it did to me. (That's what she said)_

_This was actually supposed to be a fluffy one-shot, but it mutated and turned into something completely different (with the semblance of a plot) right before my eyes. So, I'm going with it. It won't be horribly long, though. And I feel like I should warn y'all that it'll have no angst and little-to-no drama, as I'm not an angsty type of person and there's enough angst here to last us for a while. I'm still trying to get comfortable with 'publishing' my work, plus having people read and review it, and getting comfortable with the characters/show, since it's still quite new to me. Also, I'd like to point out that English isn't my first language, so beware of the evil Engrish (any mistakes, feel free to point them out!)._

_Okay, so, hopefully, it wasn't very OOC, or just weird. And, that my Engrish wasn't being mean. And, hopefully, it was somewhat enjoyable, at least._

_If not, you're welcome to stone me, or something._

_Better yet, you could throw stones in the form of reviews at me. Yeah, that sounds good. Now throw those review-stones at me._

_I've been a bad girl._

_Oh! Before I forget, I'd also like to give a shout-out to __**~DemonDreaming**__, __**~AmberPire **__and ~__**lovelyMESS**__. Amazing writers and, really, the reason I was so inspired to write about this pairing. :D Iloveyou._


	2. Gummy Worms

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Victorious. If I did, well, you wouldn't want to know how it'd be... or would you...? Oh, you naughty vixen, you._

* * *

><p><strong>Gummy Worms<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H- "<em>

"No."

"Aw."

_"Kiss me. K-k-kiss me. Infect me with your lo-"_

"No."

"Aw. I liked that one..."

_"Abrázame muy fuerte, amor, mantenme así a tu lado!"_

"Negativo."

"_Yo quiero agrade_- oh, come on, Jade! You usually let me pick the songs..." Cat stopped her passionate singing, seemingly knowing every song on the radio, and pouted cutely, arms crossing over her chest. Jade chuckled, rolling her eyes at Cat's childish behaviour. They had been going at it since they left school. Cat fiddling with the stereo, her usual task when in Jade's car, and Jade rejecting every song. Usually, she didn't really mind Cat picking out songs, no matter how nauseatingly pop they were, but she wasn't feeling up to it since her epiphany back at the parking lot. This would be one of the few times where Jade would've preferred being left alone, to ponder and gather her thoughts and simply find out what was going on. To snatch the little butterfly and dissect it, find out if it was real or not.

When did the story-line change? Was this a recent development, or something that had been simmering in the back burner for a while now? Jade wanted to know. It felt like something was about to boil over. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But, if she were honest with herself, nothing ever really felt bad or wrong with Cat. Things fell into place seamlessly and effortlessly. It was comforting, to say the least, especially in this type of situation. The butterflies (there were two now) made her nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. A little finger poked her ribs, making the two little butterflies inside of her scatter about, fluttering excitedly.

"Yeah?" Jade asked almost sourly, taking a turn towards the mall, finally arriving at their destination, as she looked for a place to park. People were walking in and out of the massive establishment, but it was still mostly empty due to how early it still was, so it didn't take long for her to find a suitable spot not too far away from it. A soft giggle made her turn to Cat, eyebrow raised curiously. Cat was tapping away at the screen of her PearPhone excitedly, before she all-but thrust the device at Jade's face. The screen was displaying The Slap's homepage, in all its brightly coloured magnificence, with a very familiar face in a very familiar icon and a very familiar name. Jade pushed Cat's hands away slightly, so she could focus on the small screen and read the status update.

**Tori Vega**

_Sikowitz is gonna kill a certain kitty CAT and She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named for not going to class.~ CAT WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY?/ WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT, REMEMBER?/_

**Mood: Impatient :/**

"I think Tori wanted to hang out with us," Cat giggled, pressing a hand to her lips to stop herself from doing so.

"Yeah, well, no. You and me only." With that statement, Jade made a grab for Cat's PearPhone, effectively taking it from the girl. Ignoring her indignant, "hey!", Jade's fingers tapped furiously at the screen, tongue peeking from between her lips, eyes full of determination. The determination was soon replaced by a satisfied smirk as Jade gave one final tap to the screen and passed the phone back to its rightful owner. Chocolate brown eyes eyed her suspiciously before looking down at the screen.

**Cat Valentine**

_Hey, Tori, I found your nose. It was in my business again. P.S. Learn how to type._

Cat's mouth opened incredulously, eyes wide at Jade. She looked like she was about to say something, most likely reprimand the cocky-looking Jade for being 'mean', but her phone interrupted her, pop ringtone startling her. Jade took advantage of the distraction and quickly slipped out of the car, waiting for Cat to do the same so they could be on their way. Leaning against the black truck, Jade crossed her arms and waited for Cat, who was talking happily on the phone.

"Yeah, that was Jade." Cat giggled, finally stepping out of the vehicle and walking over to Jade. "Yeah, I know. That was a bit mean..." The redhead agreed with the person, who was, apparently, Tori. Jade could almost hear the girl's indignant shrieks from where she stood. Another victory for Jade West. Thank you very much. Her impatience got the best of her, though, and she grunted in frustration. Cat, noticing her distress, smiled at her almost bratty behaviour and laced her arm with Jade's, pulling her towards the mall. Jade only allowed this because she wanted to get there as soon as possible, of course. Not because having Cat on her arm was making the butterflies have a party inside her. Or, at least, that's what she was going to tell herself, for now. Even when the fluttering was almost audible now.

_What if she can hear them?_

"Oh, we're at the mall. We're gonna watch a movie. Well, we didn't feel like going to class," Cat went on, Jade being grateful that Cat didn't mention that she was the one who didn't feel like being at school. "The food at school was icky and I wanted candy... I know, but I wanted more candy, and I wanted to go to the zoo... No, because Jade said she'd take me there this weekend. Well, I don't know if Jade would like that..."

Jade rolled her eyes as she opened the door, stepping to the side to let Cat in first. "Tell her 'no'. She can't go with us."

" 'Kay-'Kay! Jade says you can't go, Tori..." Cat stated solemnly, pulling the phone away from her ear when a sharp cry consisting of_, "Oh, come on! Why not? ", _and much whining threatened to impair her hearing.

Once again taking matters in her own hands, Jade leaned in close and all but shrieked at Cat's pink PearPhone, "Vega. We're busy. Go bother someone else." And now that she was close enough, she could clearly hear Tori's whines, along with Andre's chuckling and sympathetic, "I told you not to bother them." Jade decided she officially liked Andre.

Cat, who had been smiling and laughing at Tori's misfortune, stepped in, feeling bad for the Vega girl.

"Aww, it's okay, Tori. We can go out next time, okay? Yes, we can go there..." the redhead cooed sweetly, and something in her voice, the way it almost caressed Jade's ear when in close proximity, sent a small shiver down her spine. The pleasant feeling, however, was accompanied by one not so pleasant, one she knew well.

Jealousy. Jealousy because Cat's dulcet tone was directed at another person instead of her. That person being Tori. And that alone made her want to kick something.

"Yes, I'll pay fo- hey!" was Cat's surprised cry when Jade took the phone from her and, without a single word, hung up on Tori.

"You. Me. Movie." Jade ordered, voice unwavering. Cat perked up once more, easily forgetting Jade's lack of manners and common courtesy at the prospect of a movie and snacks, pulling on her arm again.

"Well, don't just stand there, silly!"

And off they were, on their way to the movie theater. Since it was so early, the first showing was about to start and Jade wanted to be there for the trailers. So, when Cat pointed a finger towards the dark arcade just outside the theater, she shook her head, countering the girl's pout and whine with a promise to take her there after the movie. The radiant smile on Cat's face did things to her she couldn't quite explain yet.

_Anything to please her._

A few moments later and they had finally arrived, the young man behind the ticket booth counter uninterestedly greeting them. Jade was surveying the movie titles when Cat called out to her, finger pointed at a very ominous-looking poster.

"Look, Jade, this one has blood in it! You'd probably like it," she giggled excitedly and Jade couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at her enthusiasm. She knew Cat did not like horror movies.

_Anything to please you._

"You sure?" She was met by very excited nodding.

"All right. Whoa, no," Jade was quick to intercept Cat as she reached for her wallet, putting a hand over hers, smiling when Cat looked at her curiously, "I'll get it. You can pay for the candy."

" 'Kay-'Kay!" The girl nodded and scampered off to the snack bar, red hair whipping about behind her. Jade shook her head, slightly amused, and purchased the two tickets needed, glaring at the ticket guy when he warned her about the movie's rating.

"I- okay... enjoy the movie!" He stuttered as he handed the tickets to her, which Jade impatiently ripped away from his shaky hands, angrily growling about annoying, nosy ticket boys all the while. She finally entered the lobby area of the movie theater, handing the rumpled up ticket to the usher and pointing over to where Cat was talking animatedly to the girl behind the snack bar, indicating that one of the tickets was hers.

Jade made her way to Cat, all the while wondering why she was still buying the snacks and why she was flailing and talking so much. What could she possibly be talking about? The girl behind the counter looked scared and amazed at the same time, squinting her eyes at Cat's mouth and, most likely, also wondering how the girl could talk so fast. Jade chuckled, leaning against a wall and waiting for Cat to fulfill her task. Green eyes surveyed the girl curiously, how Cat was leaning over the counter, elbows propped on the glass surface as she pointed to the wide variety of candy beneath it. It was a very endearing sight, to say the least. Not to mention that the position gave her quite a nice view of Cat's backside, which, before Jade could fully stop herself, she was very openly checking out, smoldering green eyes running up Cat's slightly tanned legs, from her calves to the creamy expanse of her thighs to the curve of her bottom and the arch of her- whoa, bad situation.

Pressing the tip of her tongue to the corner of her lip, a nervous habit of hers, Jade willed herself to look away. She wasn't one to hide her interest in something but she still wasn't sure what kind of interest she held towards Cat. Although, she was starting to get the full idea.

"Ugh." Impatient and somewhat moody again, Jade walked over to the snack bar, where Cat was still talking.

"Maybe she'll like that one. Like I said before, Jade doesn't really like candy a lot, so it's difficult to pick for h- "

"Cat. _Cat_." Jade interrupted, taking note of the grateful look the girl behind the counter shot her. "Get the stuff. Now."

" 'Kay-'Kay. Okay... give me that one, and that one, and two of those, and one of that, three of these, oh, this one, and this one for Jade, tee-hee, and a small popcorn and a large soda. Anything else you want, Jade?" Cat asked and Jade shook her head slowly, both her and the girl wondering how the redhead was able to say that in one breath. The girl quickly snapped out of it and quickly gathered the snacks, handing them over to Cat and taking the money she was giving her.

"Uh, thanks, come again."

" Thank you!" Cat said happily, trying in vain to carry the recently purchased goods by herself. Jade rolled her eyes, aiding her by taking the obscenely large soda and popcorn from her, motioning over to the entrance to their movie.

"Come on, the trailers already started." The only response she received was overly-excited nodding and a big smile.

_Butterflies. There are four of them now, you know?_

They entered the dark room, the only lighting provided by the flashing scenes on the huge screen. Jade scanned the area, mostly empty except for three couples and two or three individuals here and there. She nudged Cat with her elbow, motioning over to the empty seats in the back row. Not long after, they were finally at their seats, Jade watching the trailers and Cat munching happily on a chocolate bar, sour gummy worms and popcorn. The trailers didn't last long, since Cat's candy adventures had held them back quite a bit, and the movie started off like any average slasher film. The killing sequence where the psychopathic murderer decapitated two drunk college chicks made Jade chuckle, pleasantly amused by the spectacle. There was just something so hilarious about slasher films, in a 'you're-trying-way-too-hard' way. This one, in particular, was trying to rely far too much on the 'shock factor', and was steadily unfolding just as every other slasher film ever made, which was boring. It still made her laugh from time to time, though.

A flinch on her right during a particularly graphic scene let her know that Cat wasn't finding it quite as funny. She spared a glance at the girl sitting by her side, looking with wide and horrified eyes at the screen, sour gummy worm hanging by her lips as she had previously been preoccupied with sucking its sugar coating off. Jade had to admit that her eyes lingered slightly longer than they should have on Cat's sugar-coated lips. Pushing those thoughts away, for now, she leaned in close to Cat, about to ask her if she was okay. Her stillness and the fact that she had yet to say something was getting slightly worrying.

"You okay there?" Cat flinched away from her, startled by the sound of her voice in the midst of horrified screams and near deafening slashing effects.

"Oh, my God," the redhead pressed a hand to her chest, the gummy worm that had been dangling from her lips falling to her lap. "Whoops." Cat giggled, picking up the gummy worm and patting her lap to rid herself of the sugar, Jade watching with a small smile. However, something made Cat go completely still once more and Jade looked at her curiously, studded eyebrow quirked. Cat's chocolate brown eyes settled on her face, something unreadable swirling behind them. She could almost see the cogs turning in the way the frown marred her pretty features, white teeth biting at her lower lip gently. Jade leaned in closer, for some reason, determined to find out what was going on behind those pretty brown eyes. And, apparently, Cat was looking for something, too, because she leaned in even closer. So close that Jade could feel her sugary sweet breath upon her face. Her green eyes slowly ran down Cat's face before they settled on her lips. She could almost feel Cat's eyes drilling holes in her forehead. Oddly enough, she wasn't very worried about that, though, she probably should be.

_She's looking at you. She's looking at you while you look at her lips. She knows. She must know._

And, suddenly, Cat was leaning in, brown eyes fixed on Jade's lips, too, her tongue peeking out wet them. Jade was rooted to the seat, but not because she didn't want to. Rather, she felt like she might get dizzy if she made any sudden movements and, since Cat was so willing to close the distance, she figured she was okay with not moving. It'd be enlightening to know just how willing Cat was. And, considering the fact that the butterflies were, once again, having a party inside of her, Jade knew it was too late to extinguish them. They were bound to reproduce and take over. It only seemed natural for it to be this way.

A soft, warm hand brushed hers where it rested on the arm of her seat, fingers curling slightly against the back of her hand, as if Cat also needed something for support. One more inch and Jade could feel Cat's candied breath, so close she could practically taste her.

_So, so close._

The sound of a loud explosion coming from the speakers shook their seats, startling them both, especially Cat, the girl flinching and backing away from Jade. The disappointment she felt made her scowl and grunt in frustration, leaning back against her seat. Meanwhile, Cat was reaching for her PearPhone, looking at Jade apologetically.

"Sorry, it vibrated and scared me," she tried to mask her own disappointment with a giggle, but it sounded weak, fidgety and fairly unconvincing. The gesture made Jade shake her head dismissively, smiling slightly at the girl as she put the phone to her ear, trying to talk over the loud, booming noises.

"Hello? We're still watching the movie... I don't know if we're going somewhere after. I think it's up to Jade... I haven't forgotten about the assignment, Tori!"

"Vega? I swear, I'll ki-" Jade growled, her small tirade interrupted by Cat shushing her with a finger.

" 'Kay-'Kay. I'll go right after the movie. Bye, Tori!" The redhead hung up and stared at her screen for a moment before casting a glance towards Jade. Chocolate brown eyes found hers and Jade found herself examining the wide and foreign array of emotions flying by behind the warm depths of Cat's eyes.

Hesitation. Worry. _I'm sorry, Jade._

None of which Cat wore very well, Jade decided. Cat looked good being happy, feeling content, with a wide smile curling her lips and the little dimple on her cheek. Her lips were pursed now, a slight frown marring her features. Jade turned back to the screen, credits already rolling. Cat looked at the screen then, too, not uttering a word and Jade could almost feel her deflating right beside her.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" The redhead perked up once more, looking at Jade with expectant eyes, and she tried her best to smile reassuringly at Cat.

"Wanna get some ice cream? I'll drop you off at Vega's."

Jade was sure very little would ever make her feel the way Cat's radiant smile did right at that moment.

Feeling confident now, Cat laced her arm with Jade's again, dragging her out of the dimly lit theater. This time, however, her soft hand reached out for Jade's, fingers laced together. By then, she had already lost count of how many butterflies were there, but they made their presence known.

_She can hear them._

* * *

><p>Two ice creams, a plain vanilla scoop for her and two strawberry scoops (with extra sprinkles) for Cat, later and she was dropping the girl off at Tori's house.<p>

"So, I'll call you later?" Cat questioned, hands on her lap fidgeting a little.

"Yeah, sure." The fact that the girl brightened so much at that had her fighting off a smile again. _You're going soft, West._

" 'Kay! Thanks for the movie, Jade." Cat leaned in excitedly and, before Jade knew it, warm lips brushed her cheek softly. Cat pulled back with a giggle, a subtle blush staining her round cheeks, and waved at Jade. Jade waved back slowly, still rather stunned by Cat's confidence yet pleased, nonetheless.

"Hey, wait," Jade stopped the girl as she was slipping out the truck, "thanks for... you know." Cat simply giggled and blew a kiss her way, walking over to Tori's house. Gripping the steering wheel more forcefully than she had to, Jade took a deep breath, trying to still the butterflies within her. Once they settled down, she deemed it safe to start the journey back to her house.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Jade had spent most of it locked up in her room, singing some tunes, watching a couple of movies and rehearsing a scene Sikowitz had assigned to her. She hadn't talked to Cat since she had dropped her off at the Vega girl's house, though, she had received a couple of messages from her, in which she explained that Tori wouldn't let her call her because she said it would distract her and she needed her full attention. Jade rolled her eyes, making a mental note to be especially harsh on Tori the next day. She actually wanted to talk to Cat, but knew the girl enough to be aware of her short attention span.

However, when it was bedtime and Jade was brushing her teeth, her phone ran a couple of times, signalling that she had received a text message. Rinsing her mouth, Jade walked over to her desk, picking up the phone and opening her inbox.

_From: Cat_

_I'm home alone and I'm hearing noises and I think someone's outside and what if it's the psycho from the movie? :'(_

Jade actually laughed out loud, if only briefly, and shook her head. A couple of minutes later, she had her boots and jacket on, tapping the screen of her phone as she picked up her keys and slipped outside, locking the door behind her.

_I'll be there in five minutes._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Yay, it's me again. First and foremost, I would like to thank you all for the Alerts, Favourites and Reviews! You are all lovely and I love you. I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Also, I am very sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy. And if there are any typos, please, let me know (I also fixed a couple from last chapter). I was trying to study for two tests while writing it. I know, I sound like a great student, right? :D_

_I'm also very surprised at how long it came out (That's what she said). It seems like I can't contain my ranting even when I write. So, I'm very sorry for the length of it. (That's what I said. ;D)_

_I think that's it. Stay tuned for more and stuff._

_Oh, wait. I loved being hit by your review-stones. So, please, do throw some more my way. I love it._

_I'm still a naughty girl and need to be whipped into shape.~_

_Yeah, that sounds good. We could upgrade from review-stones to review-whips._

_Oh, yeah._

_EDIT: I went back and fixed some minor stuff that didn't feel quite right to me. I also fixed up some typos. I tend to make up hybrids out of Spanish and English words, or simply mix them up entirely, so I apologize. My mind works in mysterious, slightly stupid ways. :C_


	3. Oatmeal

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Victorious, nor its characters. If I did, well, what do you want me to say? CADEEVERYWHERE. Yeah. There, I said it._

* * *

><p><strong>Oatmeal<strong>

* * *

><p>With a flick of her wrist, Jade killed the truck's engine, pulling her keys out of the ignition. She grabbed the small paper bag resting on the passenger's seat and slipped out of the vehicle, making her way towards Cat's house, ignoring the car parked outside the usually empty house. Her finger jabbed the doorbell button, a cheerful tune resonating throughout the quiet house. It didn't take long for the door to open and brown eyes greeted her.<p>

However, those were not the warm, chocolate brown eyes she was expecting. Instead, uninterested eyes looked at her almost dumbly while Trina stood there, possibly wondering why Jade wasn't coming in.

"Well? Don't just stand there." The older Vega girl drawled, seemingly annoyed and impatient. Jade scowled at her, brushing past her and into the house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tactlessly and somewhat rudely. Apparently, everyone and their mothers were hell-bent on interrupting her Cat time. And, although, it did sound rather stupid and selfish, it annoyed her to no end.

Trina scoffed indignantly, flipping her hair and looking at Jade with disdain. "Ask her. She called me," her finger pointed to something behind Jade, and she turned sharply. Cat, having just walked in (almost bumping into Jade, too), stood before her and waved happily.

"You made it!" She seemed relieved to finally have Jade there, the concern she had previously dissipating.

"Of course. You were freaking out." Jade answered sourly, sparing a glance towards the Vega girl, who was currently too busy chatting away on her phone and inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well, I called Trina because I was scared and you said you'd be here in five minutes..." Cat shuffled her feet sheepishly, looking down at her fidgeting hands before looking up apologetically.

Jade sighed, dismissing the whole situation with a shake of her head. It was frustrating that people wouldn't let them have a moment of peace, but she didn't want to lash out at Cat, who was mostly innocent.

"Yeah, well, I stopped by that ice cream store you like and got you some," she held the paper bag before Cat, pleased at the way her eyes lit up and a wide smile curled her lips, the lone dimple on her left cheek strangely adorable.

"Awh. Thanks, Jade!" Cat grinned even wider, the blush that had stained her cheeks earlier that day, when she had kissed Jade on the cheek, making a reappearance. Jade smiled also, right then, because there was something about Cat that relaxed her face muscles, contorting the usual scowls and frowns into small genuine smiles. It was a strange and mysterious thing. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud noise interrupted her.

"If that's all you needed, Cat, I'm leaving. I just managed to schedule a midnight elbow bleaching with Zhu Yi," Trina expressed excitedly, squealing and clapping her hands while doing so.

"Yay!" Cat was excited for her.

"Yay." Jade was not. "Now, go."

"Zip it!" Scoffed once more an indignant Trina before she made a move to hug Cat goodbye, the small girl reciprocating the hug warmly. The Vega girl looked down at Cat's feet as they pulled apart.

"Oh, those are cute shoes!"

"Thanks!"

"You know how they'd look even better?"

"No... How?"

"If I were the one wearing th- hey!"

Jade, getting quite fed up with Trina, opened the door and grabbed her arm harshly, pulling her towards the exit and slamming the door behind her. A pleased smirk settled on her face, even with Trina's indignant screeching and Cat's scolding look. She pushed herself off of the door and made her way over to Cat, feeling drawn to the girl, for some reason.

"Hey, I think you were right..." Jade leaned in, as if she were telling a secret, "there may be a psycho outside your house." She joked somewhat lamely, a car door being closed indicating that Trina was finally leaving. Cat laughed, though, shaking her head at Jade's irreparable behaviour, already forgetting Trina and psychopaths and everything else, for that matter. Her hands dug into the paper bag excitedly, fishing out the small container carrying her precious dairy treat.

Meanwhile, Jade watched her, oddly entertained by Cat and her excitement, as always. Her eyes surveyed Cat's hand as it held the plastic spoon, scooping copious amounts of ice cream and transferring the sweet treat to her mouth. They darkened once she caught a glimpse of the girl's tongue, running along her lips and licking away any remnants of ice cream. Jade was transported back to the movie theater, to that moment where they had almost, almost kissed her, the back of hand still burning from Cat's touch back then.

Cat looked up at Jade curiously, since she was now standing in front of the girl, unable to resist the pull. Chocolate brown eyes studied her face for a moment with interest and Jade did nothing to look away or put some distance between them. She should have felt scared that Cat might see, feel whatever was going on inside of her; that she would see the butterflies, but she wasn't. She was sure Cat had felt them and, if their moment at the movies was of any indication, she was probably fighting her own butterfly hordes. Jade had felt their wings fluttering, not just her own. But, if Cat was not going to say anything about it, she wouldn't either. For now, at least.

However, she had no qualms with _doing_ instead of saying. Jade West had always been a girl of actions rather than words.

One more step and Jade was so close to Cat their fronts were almost touching; her hands itched to pull her even closer, but she successfully suppressed that impulse, resting her right hand on Cat's hip instead. The girl stood there, watching her sure moves with interest, not making any move to back away or looking at her strangely, which was reassuring. Jade was determined this time; she wanted this, and she always got what she wanted. Her tongue wet her lips just as Cat swallowed her spoonful of ice cream, wide eyes still studying her innocently, even as Jade leaned in tentatively.

Something was pressed to her chest, though, and made her stop immediately and look down. Jade stared at Cat's hand as it held the small container of ice cream, keeping her form getting any closer. Studded eyebrow raised, Jade looked up once more questioningly, her eyes greeted by the sight of the plastic spoon full of ice cream.

"Did you want some, Jade?" Cat's voice cut through the silence, earnest and innocent. Jade almost felt like kicking something then, too. Maybe Cat didn't know and she was just seeing things she wanted to see. Her insecurities started getting the best of her. She was about to step back when Cat moved even closer, eyes expectant and still innocent because, really, it was hard to picture Cat as being something else apart from innocent, naive and even ignorant sometimes. But there was something else there; something mischievous, playful.

_Not quite so innocent, is she?_

Was Cat teasing her?

"I don't like strawberry." Jade said a bit awkwardly, because she was sure that Cat was teasing her and she didn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated by that. She was glad she wasn't delusional, but she didn't like it when people withheld things from her.

_Things you want very badly, apparently._

"Try it. Say 'ahh'," Cat's grin widened as she instructed Jade, looking pleased when Jade rolled her eyes and opened her mouth so Cat could feed her. As she had predicted, the strawberry ice cream was far too sweet and overwhelming for her palate (although, not entirely unpleasant), but it was well worth the smile Cat shot her way. It felt rather nice. She felt like a trained dog being handed a treat or getting a pat on the head, although, she would never admit this.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" The redhead giggled, wiping the corner of Jade's lips with her thumb and then pressing it to her lips, sucking the ice cream covered appendage, mischievousness still present in her playful brown eyes. With that, she turned and walked away excitedly.

"Let's go watch cartoons!"

Jade stood there for a second, expression as neutral as ever. The fluttering within her was still going strong, even as she started making her way to Cat's room, where the girl was sitting cross-legged on the pastel pink bed, watching cartoons. She flopped down on the already familiar mattress, feeling annoyed and a bit grumpy, boot-clad feet hanging off of the edge so she wouldn't get Cat's pastel pink comforter dirty. Arm thrown over her eyes, she tried to relax and simply _stop thinking_, if only for a moment. It was working, too. She felt the tension dissipate, rolling off in waves, but it made her aware of how tired she was after such an eventful day. A lot had happened and sleep seemed very appealing right now.

The soft sounds coming from the television on the wall, along with Cat's occasional giggle, were both soothing as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Some time after, Jade couldn't really tell, she was only semi-aware of what was going on, there was some shuffling on the end of the bed, the weight on it gone for a moment. She distantly heard the sound of drawers being opened and clothes rustling. The television volume was lowered, lights turned off, and, suddenly, something was pulling her feet onto a soft lap. Her laces were untied and the heavy boots pulled off, feet pushed onto the mattress now for maximum comfort.

The mattress dipped under the girl's weight as she settled by her side on the bed. The comforter was pulled over the both of them, something Jade was unconsciously grateful for because the room was cold, and a warm body pressed against her side, Cat's arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

Jade shifted and stirred a bit at the presence, the arm that had previously covered her eyes settling down upon the intruder that lay to rest on across her stomach. She was vaguely aware, but still aware, of the pair of soft lips pressing against her cheek lightly, followed by the girl nuzzling her neck before sleep overtook her, being a heavy sleeper, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Jade..."<p>

"No."

The girl turned on the bed grumpily. She did not like it when her sleep was interrupted. The voice, however, was incessant and unmerciful.

"Jade. You have to get up or we'll be late." The voice said as hands shook her shoulder gently. "Come on. I have coffee?..."

"Ugh," was Jade's very coherent response, the promise of coffee much too attractive to her at this ungodly hour. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Six-thirty, silly!"

As much as Jade appreciated Cat and her '_Catness_', she felt like strangling the girl sometimes.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could ask. She usually woke up twenty minutes before class. She was missing out on an hour of sleep because of Cat.

"Because I made you something," the redhead, already wearing a short -_much too short_- light blue dress and completely ready for school and whatever adventures it held, smiled at her bashfully.

"Hm, okay." Jade turned away, mostly because it was far too early to be _checking her out so blatantly, eh?_

Grunting and groaning, the girl got out of bed, running a hang through her messy dark hair and yawning. Cat giggled and ran off, letting Jade have her privacy so she could get ready and all. Which she did quite quickly and efficiently, getting a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt from a drawer Cat had specifically assigned as hers.

"_You stay a lot here, so you need clothes_." Had been her logic and, Jade had to admit, it was practical.

Once her clothes were on, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, fix her hair as best as she could and apply her make up. Her morning ritual didn't take long and, once ready, Jade walked out of the room, following the sweet smell of coffee along the long hallways. She found Cat in the spacious kitchen, pouring hot coffee into a big mug. Jade leaned against the counter behind Cat, the girl seemingly unaware of her presence, and studied her, chin resting on her hand, boring expression settling almost naturally on her face.

She let her eyes roam freely this time, however, knowing that Cat didn't know she was there was mildly comforting. And off they went, along the girl's shoulders (partially covered by her loose bright red hair), down the curve of her spine, her backside (her eyes lingered a bit more than they should have on that specific area), and down her legs, where the short - _much, much too short _- dress ended, giving way to toned thighs and calves. Jade decided, right then and there, that Cat was an outstandingly attractive individual. She was so focused on her new discovery, that she failed to notice when Cat turned to her, hands holding two steaming bowls.

Jade West was not a lot of things; especially, subtle. Cat's somewhat pleased and mischievous smile let her know this. She knew.

_Discretion. Do you know what that is?_

Jade smiled back slightly, please that Cat was pleased at her... well, at her '_Jadeness_' and lack of subtlety. The girl shook her head, amused, setting down the bowls on the breakfast counter. Jade surveyed their contents. Oatmeal. She wasn't a fan of it, but she didn't mind. Lately, she didn't mind doing a lot of things just to please Cat. It was strange, but, _strangely_, she decided that she didn't mind either. Cat set the coffee mug beside Jade's hand, winking playfully at Jade's eternally grateful look, walking to the fridge to get some orange juice for herself. And, when Cat settled on the chair beside her, she watched her, too. Smoky green eyes studied Cat closely as she scooped a bit of oatmeal, blowing lightly on it before shoving the spoon into her mouth. It was all a very familiar scene. Cat's eyes met hers, as she daintily ate more oatmeal, and Jade averted her eyes, the sweet aroma reminding her that she also had to eat her own oatmeal.

She dove in right away, savouring the sweet nourishment. Cat was looking at her while she did so this time, in an interesting turn of tables. Jade did her best to ignore her, looking bored and completely emotionless as she ate her oatmeal. Minus the tiny smile threatening to crack her mask. She turned to Cat, the girl grinning widely now. Even if she could be naive, she was very intuitive, and she knew Jade well.

Jade rolled her eyes, trying in vain to suppress a smile, the redhead's smile widening in return, spoon full of oatmeal hovering by her lips as she licked them.

"I love oatmeal."

"Yeah. I don't hate it."

* * *

><p>"<em>I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine! I got a love and I know that it's all mine! Oh, oh, oh!<em>" Cat was singing passionately, dancing as much as the limited space within Jade's car allowed her.

Jade chuckled at the spectacle and rolled her eyes, amused but still enraptured by the girl's powerful voice. There was just something about Cat's voice that, even before her feelings her were_ that kind of feelings_, it did things to her.

_"Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me! Do anything you can to control me. Oh, oh, no!"_

_"Take me away! A secret place! A sweet escape, take me away!"_

Cat gave Jade a pleased look as she joined her singing, but soon recovered and sang with even more vigor than before. Jade tried her best to remember most of the lines and keep up with Cat, fairing quite well with her own strong voice, chuckling in return when Cat laughed whenever she messed up the lyrics.

"I didn't know you liked this song!" Cat said amidst her fit of giggles, probably thinking that this was a weird song for_ Jade West_ to be singing.

Jade smiled and shrugged. She didn't hate it.

* * *

><p>Despite Cat waking her at a horrible and ungodly hour, they barely made it to school before the bell rang. The whole gang was already at Tori's locker, talking animatedly and waving at the both them as they neared. Cat immediately went over to Tori and Andre while Jade leaned up against the lockers, taking her beside Beck.<p>

"Hey," he nodded, smiling warmly at her and she returned the gesture, running a hand through her hair and sighing tiredly.

"Busy night, eh?" Beck said then, making Jade stop what she was doing and turn to him, studded eyebrow raised in surprise and curiosity as to what exactly he meant. Or, rather, why he said it the way he did. His eyes weren't even on her, instead resting on Cat's back as she giggled at something Andre said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade said sharply, although, not as sharply as she would have. However, the moment the words came out, Beck laughed out loud, quite amused. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to not punch Beck in the face for teasing her. That did little to hold back the very faint blush on her pale cheeks, which, in turn, made Beck laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked, Andre nodding silently behind her.

"Nothing." Both Beck and Jade said, her voice cold while Beck was still chuckling.

_Everyone's starting to hear the butterflies._

That thought was interrupted by the bell ringing and Jade took full advantage of it, turning and heading over to Sikowitz's classroom without saying a word. The whole group followed behind her, all chatting and laughing, shuffling over to their corresponding seats. Jade took hers in the back, Cat sitting by her side as she had for the past couple of months. A hand settled upon hers and Jade didn't turn to look at Cat, but she gave no indication that it bothered her, so the hand remained where it was, gently toying with Jade's hand, thumb gently drawing circles across its back.

"Okay!" Sikowitz made his appearance, looking as odd as ever. "You all rehearsed your scenes?" He clapped his hands excitedly when most people in the room nodded. "Excellent! We will be trying something new today."

"Something new, like?" Andre asked curiously, because, well, Sikowitz was just too spontaneous sometimes.

The man pointed at Andre, speaking just as happily. "Very glad you asked that! Now, I gave everyone a scene, right? Right. But I didn't just give out scenes randomly. We will combine them!" He laced his fingers for emphasis.

"So, wait, you made some of us rehearse some scenes by ourselves, but we still have to do them in a group?" Beck inquired and everyone consented with his logic. "Wouldn't it have been better to practice together from the start?"

"Yes! And, probably, but you also must be prepared for the unexpected! You need to know how to adapt your performance and mold it to that of your acting partner or partners. Especially, when it has a certain theme."

"Oh, you mean romance?" The next person who spoke was Tori, Cat nodding as she seemed to figure out Sikowitz's purpose to this exercise. They had been the only ones who had been assigned to do a scene together from the start.

"Not only romance, but everything it encompasses. Love. Courtship. Lust. Jealousy. _Passion_!" The last word being practically shouted excitedly at Tori's face, the Vega girl backing away as Sikowitz once more forgot about personal space and boundaries. He shuffled away and took place in front of the class. "We've never really hit these 'themes' as hard as we should. And it's nice to have an idea as to what you're going for, rather than improvising all the time. Besides... romantic scenes are some the hardest, eh?"

No one argued with that logic and Sikowitz took that as a sign to start the exercise. "Excellent! First, we have... Cat and Tori! Step up, ladies."

Both girls did as instructed, Cat letting go of Jade's hand (she tried not to feel disappointed) and joining Tori in the small 'stage' in front of the class.

"A Married Woman Being Tempted By A Man To Get Involved In A Romantic Affair." The very animated teacher wiggled his eyebrows. "Betrayal. Temptation. Passion! I want to see it! _Action_!"

Cat turned towards the audience, immediately getting into character, Tori standing behind her and following her lead, both looking solemn and insecure.

"No, Jake. I... I can't." Cat shook her head, delivering the first line, arms crossing over her chest as she hugged herself for support, distraught and heartbroken.

"But, Rachel, you can't be serious," Tori said in a deep voice, a hand reaching out for Cat, the red-haired girl flinching away from the touch as it settled upon her shoulder. The hand then gripped her firmly and turned her halfway, Tori stepping forth so their sides would be facing the audience. "You can't tell me that it meant nothing!" She begged.

Cat looked away, lips pursed together, words coming out sharp and cold.

"I have a husband, Jake. I have a son." She turned to Tori, expression softening and voice becoming warmer. Her hand then cupped Tori's cheek, thumb stroking it softly. "It did mean something. You know it did..."

"Then, why? Why can't we?" The Vega girl leaned in, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist and pulling her close.

"My family means something to me, too," Cat whispered, her own voice pleading this time. Her hands came atop Tori's chest, trying in vain to push her away. It was a weak try, though, and Tori kept her hold firm, pulling her even closer.

"I could mean just as much to you... if you let me." The taller girl said in a deep, low whisper, leaning in and finally closing the small gap that separated them, lips pressing against Cat's. A couple of gasps were heard across the classroom, surprised faces all around. Jade stared at the joined lips of the two girls incredulously, expression unwavering, but she felt the intense and familiar heat of jealousy boiling within her, threatening to spill and create a mess.

Sikowitz, who had been studying the performance, looking quite pleased, stood up and put up his hands.

"Freeze!" Everyone in the room froze, highly anticipating what was about to come with bated breath. Even Cat and Tori, who were still kissing, stopped moving and looked at Sikowitz from the corner of their eyes awkwardly.

"Cue_ Jealous Husband Who Catches His Wife In the Arms of Another._"

Jade's chair screeched and tumbled to the floor as she stood up abruptly, following Sikowitz's cue.

"And... _action_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_ I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them, but it was necessary. Otherwise, I would've ended up with a small novel instead of a chapter..._

_Now, I'm sorry for any typos and whatnot, as always. My Engrish is quite mean to me, and I wrote the first half of this chapter while studying for a test (trying to be a good role-model and set a good example) and the other half while I was feverish and very, very sick. So, it was, overall, not a very fun experience. I hope you all enjoy it, though. It'd make me so very happy. :D_

_Also, before I watched Who Did It To Trina?, I had already decided that I would incorporate oatmeal into the chapter and try to make it sexy, because I was eating oatmeal while I thought about it. But, after I watched the episode and saw the bit where Cat goes, "Can I have some oatmeal?" and Jade says, "No!"... I knew it was fate._

_Anyway, you all know what to do. I want you to grab your newly equipped review-whips and do that thing in that video I sent you._

_Yeah, that thing. Where I put on that costume and you use the whip and w-_

_Oh, you didn't watch the video I sent you?_

_Oh, it was inappropriate of me to do so?_

_Well, you should still check that video out and think about it. You know where to find me._

_Underneath the bridge, asking for spare change and reviews._

_Note: I would like to give a little shout out to xHeSaidSheSaidx for taking the time to write up a really nice and long as hell review. I love you. :D_

_Edit: I wrote "Jori's locker", for some stupid reason, and I HAD fixed it but I forgot to save it, so I had to fix the typos all over again and it was already 8am and I missed that one. Fixed it. At least, my typos are somewhat entertaining..._

_I also forgot to thank you all for the Alerts, Favourites and Reviews. It's insane and I love y'all and I'm glad you all enjoy it. -Heart.-_


	4. Shots

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._

* * *

><p><strong>Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>"This-this is what you do when you 'work overtime'?" The words slipped from her lips like the crack of a whip; the sonic boom her intensity produced making the entire classroom buzz with tension. Silence.<p>

Cat gasped, stepping away from Tori, who moved in front of her. Tall and strong like a protective barrier. Jade's eyes followed Cat's movements, glued to her hand as it grasped Tori's shoulder, fingers squeezing so hard it certainly must've hurt her.

"Matthew! It's not what-"

"It's not _what_, Rachel? It's not what I _think _it is?" She laughed then. In such a humourless way that it even surprised her_. A pat on the back for a job well done_. Back to the scene. "How about what I saw? Because, I might be short-sighted sometimes, but I'm pretty _fucking _sure of what I saw." Sikowitz cleared his throat from where he was sitting, issuing a small warning at the strong language. Jade smirked and disregarded his warning; noting that taking risks were essential when portraying characters, human emotions.

Taking a step forward, she tried to reach around Tori and grab Cat: to pull her close and shake her and demand an explanation. The sting of jealousy hit her once more, her own feeling mingling dangerously with that of her character. Her hand was stopped halfway, however, by a vice-like grip that did actually hurt her. _No one's half-assing this assignament, eh? _

Tori stepped in front of her completely, shielding the redhead from her view, eyes stern and the scowl on her face looking almost as vicious as hers. _'Impressive, Vega.' _The voice in her head chuckled, amused and relatively taken aback by Vega's sudden feistiness. Probably the same thing that had given her the courage to fully get into her role. To kiss-

To kiss Cat.

To kiss _Cat_.

_Your Cat_.

The intensity from just a moment ago came back with a vengeance. Her chest bumped Tori's in defiance, but the girl stood her ground.

"Leave her." 'Jake' ground out, hands balled into fists and stance tense.

"Don't worry, I will." With that, she turned her back on them, proceeding to walk away.

"No, Matthew, wait!" Running past Tori, Cat made a grab for her hand, effectively stopping her. Even then, she wouldn't face her. She couldn't. _Matthew _couldn't bear to look into her eyes.

_You can't look her in the eyes either, can you?_

"Please... please, let me explain!" Sobbed the girl hanging desperately to her arm, pulling on the sleeve of her shirt harshly.

"Explain what? Did you explain to him," Jade pointed behind her, where Tori stood awkwardly, looking hurt, angry, and _scared_, "that we've been married for five years? Did you? Did you tell him about our _son_? The son you've been neglecting lately, so you have time for your more important affairs?" At the accusation, Cat flinched, as if something had burned her, but her hold remained firm.

"Please," was her plea, simply a hushed whisper. A tear slid down her cheek as her face contorted in sadness. _Regret_.

"No," was her response. "Not after you've kis-" Her voice cracked at the memory, her role faltering for a second. _Jealousy_.

The rage that had been simmering since she'd seen Tori and Cat kiss finally boiled over. She wanted to get out of there, or bad things would happen. At that moment, warm hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs stroking the flesh tenderly. Her face was pulled towards Cat's and Jade foun that he had no means to resist. Her composure faltered slightly the moment Cat leaned in. Cat was going to kiss her. What that part of the scene? Nervousness took over her, paranoia, fear, and _I'm not ready for this, I don't want it to be this way._

Lips brushed against her cheek when she turned her head away, away from Cat and her sweet kiss. It worked, though. It made the scene more believable and Sikowitz had already sprung to his feet, shouting "cut!" and applauding them for a job well done before they even parted. Everyone did the same and the applause felt like a much needed bucket of cold water thrown at her. Taking a step back helped compose her façade and Jade went back to being _Jade _Jade. With the scowl that seemed to permanently marr her features, an eyebrow raised just so, and a very condescending attitude.

"That was great work, people." Sikowitz praised and Jade allowed herself to feel just a tinge of pride.

"Yeah. Are we done now?" That was _Jade _Jade speaking. The questioning and worried look Cat gave her wasn't lost on her, even if she pretended not to notice.

Frustrated beyond relief and just wanting to get out of there, Jade did that exact thing. Walking away and out of the classroom with a very purposeful stride, doing everything she could to ignore that little voice-

_It was only a scene._

Cat called after her, but then she ignored that, too.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the school day went by in in a blur. Fast and rushed. Just the way Jade wanted it to be. The time not spent in class was spent avoiding Cat and the inevitable conversation their meeting would lead to. She <em>was <em>going to talk to her. Eventually. Cat really didn't deserve such treatment, but it was slightly more acceptable than snapping at her and just being _Jade, _the Jade she had been trying to avoid being, all over again.

That, of course, didn't mean Cat wouldn't stare at her so intensely at any given moment. Because she had been staring at her, with that lost, confused, and questioning gaze only the redhead could make seem adorable.

With that thought in mind, Jade sighed and looked at her watch. Only five minutes left. Then, she would be able to go home and go back to avoiding _everything_. Maybe she'd be able to get into her father's liquor cabinet... though, Cat would most likely not approve of that decision. It was unfortunate, though, because Jade found that she honestly couldn't be bothered enough to care about that right now.

_You do care._

With that plan in mind, Jade was out of her chair in a flash the moment the bell rang. Easily waving through the student body, she tried her best to ignore, once more, the glance Cat shot her way. And how the girl looked like the was about to chase after her. Her long stride and quick pace made sure that didn't happen.

Jade got into her truck the moment a flash of red slipped out of the school doors.

The satisfaction she felt as she pulled out of the lot only lasted briefly before being overpowered by guilt and shame.

* * *

><p>Getting the liquor cabinet to open was fairly easy. Mostly because her father was never there and he didn't really care. There was quite a wide assortment of liquors in it, most of which Jade had, at one point, tasted. It wasn't something she indulged in a lot, but she understood why it was so appealing.<p>

Yes, she understood as she tipped back her small shot glass and felt the searing warmth go down her throat, branching across her chest in a way that was pleasurable yet almost painful.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

The increasing number of empty shot glasses were pushed closely together, in a neat little row. The fifth shot was now pressed against her lips and she was bracing herself for the welcomed warmth when her phone went off. With a dissatisfied grunt, she reached out for it lazily, the alcohol already doing its work.

"Speak." She commanded, tongue heavy and voice gruff from her buzz.

"_Jade? Are yo- have you been drinking?_" The response came in the form of Tori Vega's concerned and desperate tone.

_Should've checked the ID before picking up. _The voice taunted before she decided to make it quiet by downing the shot in her hand.

Oh, Vega expected her to say something.

"Yeah, well..." She began, surprising herself with a low chuckle, "I'd tell you, but that's not really any of your business, is it?"

There was a frustrated and annoyed sigh in the other line. _"It wouldn't be, except you went off today without saying a word and, overall, acted like a total gank to C-"_

Her humour dissipated at the possible mention of Cat, and she was quick to cut Tori off with a hot hiss. "You don't even kno- look, Vega, do me a favour. Shut up and just..." She trailed off after that as her temper cooled down for a split second, giving way to guilt once more. As much as Tori annoyed her, she didn't deserve her attitude... even though torturing Tori was always a great stress-reliever. One she needed badly at the moment.

"Just leave me be, Vega. I honestly don't want to talk to anyone no-"

_"I'm at your door. Let me in._" It was Tori who cut her off this time and she could barely contain her surprise at the statement.

"What? What are you even-"

_"I'm outside. Please, let me in."_

"No, I won't let you in."

_"It's sort of... really cold out here, Jade."_

"...Ugh, I fucking _hate_ you." With that statement, which was true, by the way, Jade set down her phone and glass on the table. The urge to punch something became almost tangible as she neared the front door of her house and a small, sober part of Jade wished that she actually didn't punch Tori. No, if she ever punched Vega, she wanted to be completely sober to enjoy the experience. The thought almost made her laugh.

Unfortunately for her, when she opened the door, she wasn't met by the expected brown eyes, which were usually at her level, nor Tori's infuriating and reprimanding expression.

The red hair made her look down, and green and brown _clashed_.

There was a moment of tense silence. Right before Jade asked rather stupidly,

"Where's Vega?"

That seemed to break the ice, making Cat smile almost sadly at her and shake her head. "It's just me."

"Oh." The silence stretched on for longer now. The girl before her shuffled awkwardly in her doorstep.

"Can I? It is a bit cold outside..."

"Yeah, sure." Jade stepped aside to let Cat in, running her eyes down her pyjama-clad body and resisting the urge to smile. Well, it was better than wanting to punch things - namely, Tori's face - at least.

Cat made her way to the dining room, already familiar enough with the layout of her house, where she knew the cabinet was located. Jade simply followed her quietly.

The bottle of vodka stood tall beside the row of glasses and Jade knew the exact moment Cat noticed it by the way her lips tugged downward the slightest bit.

"Jade, are you... okay?"

It was a complicated question to answer - except, not really - and Jade did so automatically.

"Yeah." The words didn't exactly sound genuine, even to her.

"Mhm," Cat agreed with a small smile, as if she knew Jade was lying to her. She probably did. "Jade." She repeated.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" This time her eyes were looking straight at her, questioning yet oddly gentle and comforting.

"Yeah, I don't-" But then Cat stepped closer to her, slowly and patiently. Jade wasn't entirely sure if she felt dizzy because of the alcohol buzzing in her body, or the shortening distance between them. She stood her ground, even when a small sense of claustrophobia clawed at her.

"What are you-"

"I'm Cat." One step closer.

"Wait, what?"

"You're Jade." Two steps closer.

"Cat-"

"I'm Cat and you're Jade, okay? And..." Hands reached out for her.

"I don't-"

"...this is not a script." The words hit her, even in her slightly inebriated state, harder than a slap. With enough force to make the words she had been trying to say die at her lips- realization dawning.

Fingers slid around her wrists, gently grasping and pulling her towards a very warm and soft body. Her own hands were wrapped around Cat's waist, with some guidance. With the position secure, Cat's own hands drifted up and to her face, cupping her cheeks warmly. All the while, chocolate brown eyes stared at her with such patience that Jade had to remind herself that this was Cat-goofy, childish Cat. Except she wasn't being quite so childish right now, a little voice reminded her at the feel of Cat's body against her front. Her breath hitched.

The thumb that had been stroking her cheek stopped momentarily before Cat giggled softly, so close to her face that Jade was starting to feel dizzy again. Or maybe that was just the oxygen deprivation.

Cat leaned in slowly and, with a smile still curling her full lips, whispered,

"_Breathe_, silly."

And Jade found that she couldn't until the lips her eyes had been glued to brushed faintly against hers, pressing forward and more fully into a kiss just a second after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> Cliffhanger!_

_I am so, so sorry for taking so much to update this. With midterms and finals and just recovering from a killer semester, I didn't really have a lot of writing juice, if you know what I mean. I'm sorry if the chapter is off, the characterization and whatnot. I will admit I struggled a lot to come up with this, but I do hope it was good enough to read. Feel free to point out any mistakes. _

_I gave you the kiss! So, I hope that makes up for how shitty this chapter might've been. And don't worry, it's not over yet-the kiss, I mean. -evil laugh-_

_Thank you for the messages and for being interested in this little fic here. I am so honoured and flattered that people like it. :3_

_A bit late but, happy holidays to you all and a happy new year. May 2012 bring forth more Cade. \o/ _

_Now, if you were so kind as to review..._

_It'll be like a New Year's kiss, except in review form._

_Come on now... I'll let you use the whip on me. ;D You know you love that._


End file.
